


En otro mundo

by KuroAshi_ZxS



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, F/M, Gen, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide, eddie kaspbrak alive
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroAshi_ZxS/pseuds/KuroAshi_ZxS
Summary: Había un mundo en que Richie Tozier perdía a Eddie Kaspbrak. Uno donde el amor de su vida era asesinado frente a sus ojos.Pero una intervención de un ser puede cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos de su vida, dándole la oportunidad de evitar las muertes que lo marcaron tanto de niño, como de adulto.En un mundo Eddie Kaspbrak perdía la vida a causa de Pennywise, pero en otro, Richie Tozier tenía la oportunidad de cambiar su destino y mantener vivo al Club de los Perdedores.





	En otro mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, este es mi primer trabajo en el fandom de It. Será una mezcla entre el libro, las películas del 2017 y 2019, además de ciertas referencias a otras obras de King. 
> 
> Es un fic dedicado a Irene, con quién aprendí a amar esta pareja a través de un precioso rol.
> 
> Espero sinceramente sea de su agrado, aunque hay advertencias de pensamientos suicidas, la muerte de personajes y de abuso familiar, además de autolesiones (si pueden verlas así).
> 
> Mil disculpas por las posibles faltas ortográficas.

Había un mundo en que Richie Tozier perdía a Eddie Kaspbrak. Un mundo oscuro y sombrío, a pesar de que, por primera vez en su vida, sentía que el sol brillaba en Derry. Que el aura opresiva y peligrosa instaurada por Pennywise, se desvanecía hasta no dejar rastros: las personas vivían felices, pero sentía que su luz interior se había oscurecido desde el momento en que una de las garras del payaso había apuñalado a Eddie en el pecho.

Richie pensaba que debió ser Eddie quién estuviera allí en esos momentos, disfrutando de la alegría, charlando con el resto de los Perdedores. Solo Edward Kaspbrak debía estarse lanzado a la cantera a pesar de su temor a los gérmenes que habitaban en el agua estancada, riendo, viendo como Ben finalmente se armaba de valor y Bev dejaba de ver a Bill como su interés romántico.

Era Eddie. Su Eddie, como lo llamaba en sus pensamientos, quién salvó su vida a costa de la suya.

Se sentía entumecido, el dolor sordo y constante, ahogándolo poco a poco. Pero desde que se había desahogado con el resto se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para conducir al puente de los besos, cosa que agradecía, porque sus piernas temblorosas no habrían podido soportar una caminata de casi media hora antes de colapsar, muriendo de tristeza.

Y sí, que se jodiera Mike con su “nada dura para siempre”. Su…su amor por Eddie ni siquiera se había borrado en veintisiete años. Y hoy no empezaría a olvidar, a pesar de que Eso ya no amenazara constantemente sus vidas.

En cambio, con un ligero temblor en sus dedos, volvió a trazar su viejo escrito, remarcando ambas letras. Lo había hecho rápidamente cuando apenas tenía trece años, asustado de que alguien lo viera y le preguntara, que le dijera “jodido maricón” y supiera quién era su enamoramiento secreto. Porque una cosa eran las amenazas de Bowers, y otra muy distinta que supieran cuanto amaba a Eddie. Solo les traería problemas, pues en Derry amar a otro hombre estaba mal. 

Aún se le revolvía el estómago al pensar en el horrible final de Adrian Mellon, cuando Mike les relató el episodio, porque por supuesto había hablado con su pareja, y casi había vuelto a vomitar. Era ver a otra pandilla como la que los había acosado cuando niños, recordando como Henry solía golpearlo…como cuando intentó entablar una relación con su primo, y todos lo insultaron, haciéndolo correr de la sala de juegos.

Todos los chicos tendían a herirlo, y por eso buena parte de sus proposiciones no eran más que simples bromas. Prefería mil veces que lo tacharan de imbécil, que de rarito. Su madre ya le había tirado una botella, que por poco no evitaba, cuando empezaron a surgir rumores que Eddie y él eran algo. Por ese entonces aumentaron sus bromas, pero no tuvo corazón de alejarse.

A pesar de recibir palizas casi cada semana, el club de los perdedores y el pequeño niño con el yeso en el brazo, que vestía con pantalones cortos, eran lo único que traía una sonrisa verdadera a su rostro.

Y tenía tanto miedo, tanto miedo de que lo rechazara, que nunca pudo decirle la verdad.

Ese miedo se fue con él al abandonar Derry, uno que no sabía de donde provenía cuando acabó por olvidar a sus amigos, y que le impidió salir de su metafórico clóset. Tenía uno que otro romance, pero todo era más un mete-saca que algo sólido. Apenas habían besos de por medio en sus encuentros nocturnos.

Era Rich Tozier, señoras y señores. Pero él siempre sintió que algo faltaba.

No supo que era hasta que Mikey llamó, y solo entonces se dio cuenta que no era tan solo Rich Tozier, sino que era Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier. El chico desgarbado que amaba a Eddie Kaspbrak hasta la médula, pero que su suerte en su vida no había cambiado y que había perdido su oportunidad.

Porque cuando finalmente creyó que podía hacer algo, al menos confesarse, se dio cuenta que el amor de su vida estaba casado.

Estúpidamente, cuando estaban en el restaurante chino, preguntó “¿con una mujer?”, como si su interior masoquista quisiera confirmarle que el único que amaba a los hombres, además de Beverly, era él. Su amiga le miraba con cariño, casi con pena. Y en esas ocasiones Richie solo podía desviar la mirada: no quería misericordia por algo que había sabido durante toda su vida.

Y entonces Eddie se fue, y ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decirle cuánto le amaba. Y quizás eso era lo que más dolía de todo.

Gimió con dolor, estremeciéndose, cuando cortó accidentalmente su dedo con su navaja. Fue entonces cuando miró su mano limpia de cualquier cicatriz, como si el pacto de sangre nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Y fue entonces cuando perdió el control, sin importarle si alguien pasaba por el puente y le veía, o peor, lo reconocía. Clavó el filo de la navaja, la misma cuchilla con la que había grabado sus iniciales en la madera, en su palma. Estaba dispuesto a hacerse una nueva marca, a no olvidar a Eddie, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, nublando sus lentes rotos y aún cubiertos de la sangre de Eddie.

“Joder, Kaspbrak, te he amado toda mi vida. Toda mi puta vida, incluso sin recordarte. Y ahora me arrancaste el corazón. Debiste dejarme morir a mi”

La herida ya era suficientemente profunda que incluso su mano empezó a adormecerse. Ni siquiera el dolor que había sentido era suficiente para calmar el ansia en su pecho, casi como si un agujero negro lo estuviera consumiendo.

Se estremeció, incluso sintiéndose un poco mareado por la pérdida de sangre. Joder…joder, joder, joder…

“¿Richie?” susurró una voz, claramente sorprendida.

Parpadeando, intentando borrar las lágrimas de su visión. Pudo distinguir la figura de Bev a solo unos pasos, con su cabello rojo fuego ondeando por la brisa. Iba sola, y seguro fue fácil para ella saber donde se encontraba: el puente de los besos era un sitio obligado para ella a la hora de ir a casa, y después de irse de juerga a los Barrens, Richie tenía la certeza que debió ver mucho antes su grabado y darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera le sorprendía.

La escuchó maldecir y gritar, aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que decía, mientras ella se agachaba a su lado y rompía su raída camiseta para hacer un vendaje improvisado.

Bev, dulce Bev. Había intentado decirle del modo más cariñoso posible, cuando se encontraban bajo la casa de Neibolt Street, que Eddie se había ido. Su “cariño, está muerto”, fue el punto definitivo para romperlo…pero agradecía de corazón su intento para cuidarlo, aún cuando había perdido la razón y se había aferrado al cuerpo de Eddie en medio de lágrimas, negándose a dejarlo en ese sucio lugar.

Al menos merecía una sepultura digna, y no se lo pudo dar. Eso lo hacía sentirse aún más despreciable y asqueroso que antes.

Bevie siempre había sido su chica, su mejor amiga y confidente. Aun cuando no decía nada en concreto, ocultando su dolor en medio de chistes, ella lo entendía. Ambos venían de hogares con padres maltratadores, así que se juntaban a fumar de cuando en cuando, para ahogar su tristeza. Beverly era la misma chica que desviaba la atención del grupo cuando Eddie preguntaba por décima vez “¿quién te gusta?” aun cuando Richie escogía reto. Porque los Perdedores eran sus amigos, y si ya era bastante difícil ocultarle algo, mucho menos sería capaz de mentirle descaradamente al amor de su vida.

Todos querían a Bev, aunque era obvio que Ben la amaba y Bill sintió algo por ella en algún momento. Y la respetaban. Y Beverly, como buena amiga que era, sabía como ponerlos en su lugar si esto era necesario.

Por eso, cuando fueron a la cantera tras la muerte de Eddie, ellos cuatro se pusieron frente a frente, esperando que ella se lanzara primero al agua. Era un recordatorio de como Beverly los humilló, saltando antes mientras todos dudaban. Los había llamado cobardes y todos se rieron, y vaya que tenía razón. Richie no era otra cosa que eso.

“Oh, cariño…dios, tu mano” el rostro de su amiga estaba ceniciento, seguro al notar las verdaderas dimensiones de su herida, su gravedad, pero no podía importarle menos “Richie, tenemos que ir a un hospital. Si me das las llaves de tu auto…”

“No”

“Rich, escucha…”

“No me llames Rich, Bev, por favor…”

“Está bien, Richie” Bev suspiró temblorosamente. Como pensó, ella lo entendía sin necesidad de más palabras “Sé…sé que la muerte de Eddie te duele, lo entiendo” con cariño quitó uno de sus rizos de su rostro, colocándolo detrás de su oreja “pero no puedes hacerte esto, abandonarte…”

“Es lo que merezco, Bev. Le dije…yo le incité a que nos siguiera. Le dije que era más valiente de lo que creía…le dije…” los sollozos volvieron a inundarle, sacudiendo su cuerpo “¡Lo llevé a su propia muerte, un fin horrible, Beverly! ¡Debería seguir los pasos de Stan, meterme a una tina y directo al ataúd!” gritó, destrozado “¡Tú misma lo viste, así acaba mi vida!”

Entonces, más dolor. Pero esta vez fue un dolor diferente.

Miró confuso a su amiga, sintiendo como su mejilla palpitaba un poco. Uh…siempre supo que era dura y no tomaría la mierda de nadie, pero de todos modos estaba un poco sorprendido que lo golpeara. Bastante bien, por cierto, pues ni siquiera era capaz de encontrar ahora sus palabras.

“No digas eso, Richard, no si quieres que te lleve con los chicos y que ellos te den una paliza” fue el turno de su amiga de llorar, y esta vez Richie se sintió como el peor patán del mundo. Por supuesto, lo era…Ella…ella venía aquí, para consolarlo. Se daba el tiempo en vez de salir de Derry y disfrutar de una buena vida con Ben, y él la hacía llorar. Era un maldito egoísta, pues no era el único que sufría por la muerte de Eddie, y seguro pensar en penderle…luego de que el club de los Perdedores sufriera la baja de dos de sus miembros, era terrible… “Solo dijiste la verdad, Eddie era más valiente de lo que él mismo creía. Era maravilloso, y siempre nos cuidaba. Se preocupaba. Por eso intentó salvarte" 

Con cuidado, Beverly acunó su rostro, acariciando con su pulgar su mejilla ahora inflamada “pero tú no te quedas atrás, Richie. Respóndeme, ¿quién fue el primero en lanzarse por mi cuando Pennywise intentó ahogarme? ¿quién salvó a Mike de una muerte segura por parte de Bowers, aunque para ello tuvo que ensuciarse las manos? ¿quién salvó de nuevo a Mike, enfrentándose a las luces muertas, a pesar de saber lo que estas podían causar? ¿quién de los Perdedores fue lo suficientemente rápido cómo para frenar el último ataque de ese maldito payaso, romper su brazo y evitar que hiriera de gravedad a Bill? Dime, Richie, ¿Quién fue?”

Se sentía extraño, cómo una especie de deja vú. Era más o menos el mismo discurso con el que había logrado convencer a Eddie para ir a la guarida de Eso. También la forma en que Beverly sostenía sus mejillas le recordaba a sí mismo, cuando era solo un niño…cuando Pennywise los tenía acorralados en Neibolt Street, y él solo pudo tomar a Eddie del rostro, intentando que su atención se desviara de ese maldito payaso y del dolor de su brazo roto. Solo había podido gritarle “¡Mírame, Eds, mírame a mí!”

Porque lo último que deseaba era que el chico muriera de una forma tan horrible, mirando de frente a Eso. Y al final todo regresaba, era un maldito bucle, porque Eddie sí murió mirándolo, luego de decir un chiste horrible de “me acosté con tu mamá” antes de exhalar su último aliento…dejando atrás a los perdedores, pero dándoles la valiosa clave de como vencer a Pennywise.

Su chico le había dado vida. Sin él nada sería posible, tan importante como el sacrificio de Stan. Intuía que eso era lo que Bev quería que comprendiera.

“Fui yo, Bevs. Pero eso no importa”

La chica frunció el ceño, claramente preocupada “¿De qué…?”

“Probablemente tenga que enfrentar a un juicio por la muerte de Bowers, y aunque me dejen libre, seguro saldrá en todos los periódicos” murmuró abatido “no tengo fuerza para volver a mi vida luego del show que arruiné, y Eddie…Eddie tenía razón, ni siquiera escribo mi propio material no tiene sentido volver a intentarlo…” cerró sus ojos, empezando a sentir un dolor profundo y horrible en su mano herida “No tengo fuerza. No tengo nada que me ayude a seguir, como ustedes” la señaló “tienes a Ben, a un hombre que te ha amado fielmente por años. Bill tiene su trabajo y esposa. Mikey está entusiasmado con recorrer el mundo y mudarse a Florida y yo…yo nunca tuve nada. Solo a ustedes y mi amor por Eds…” admitió con la voz estrangulada “y ahora no me queda nada…”

“Oh, Richie” Beverly lo abrazó con fuerza y mucho cariño, del mismo modo que lo había contenido horas atrás, en la cantera “Oh, Rich, si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por ti, lo que fuera…”

“Solo…” murmuró, sintiendo su vista nublada “solo una oportunidad…Esto no es justo…hemos perdido tanto. Solo quiero ser feliz, volver a cuando el grupo seguía unido, en ese verano de 1989…”

En la lejanía, escuchó a Beverly gritar por él, pidiéndole que no se durmiera. La vio sacar su teléfono celular, llamando a Ben, o quizás a una ambulancia. Pero, sorprendentemente, otra voz se dejó oír con más fuerza: una más potente, cálida, que lo acunó como a un niño pequeño. Como siempre deseó que lo hicieran sus propios padres…

“¿Qué harías por esa oportunidad, hijo?”

“Lo que fuera…” balbuceó “mi vida, mis lujos, todo…incluso pasaría por mi infancia otra vez, por Pennywise…por mis padres abusivos…si solo pudiera ver una vez más a Eds, a Stan…”

“Entonces, que así sea. Dependerá de tu voluntad para cambiar tu destino. El ritual de Chüd es una batalla de voluntades, y tu determinación debe ser mayor para vencer a la muerte” entreabrió los ojos, asombrado al ver a una majestuosa tortuga, de enormes dimensiones, hablándole. Una tortuga que en su caparazón llevaba a su mundo “permite que esta vez tu corazón sea más fuerte que tu miedo, Richard, y quizás puedas conseguir lo que anhelas” Maturin hizo una pausa “no puedo permitirte recordar, pero te dejaré una guía. Y que sepas que las luces mortales de ese payaso otorgan sufrimientos a su portador, pero también increíbles poderes, si puedes dominarlas. Todo está en ti”

Había un mundo, una vida, en que Richie Tozier perdió todo. Perdió al amor de su vida.

Pero entonces el tiempo comenzó a retroceder, y se despertó una mañana muy soleada a sus trece años, durante el último día de clases antes que comenzara el verano.

Palpó por su cama en busca de los lentes, frunciendo el ceño al sentir una extraña rugosidad en su palma. Al colocarse sus gafas, ahogó un grito aterrado, pues una enorme cicatriz recorría su mano de lado a lado “¿Quizás…?” murmuró para si mismo “¿fue el mes pasado? ¿Cuándo caí sobre unos vidrios tras la paliza de papá?”

Suspiró, intentando evitar que el miedo tomara su cuerpo por completo. Decidió olvidar ese detalle, poniéndose de pie para alistarse. El último día de clases era, irónicamente, la única ocasión durante todo el año en que asistía temprano a la escuela.

En un mundo Eddie Kaspbrak perdía la vida a causa de Pennywise, pero en otro, Richie Tozier tenía la oportunidad de cambiar su destino y mantener vivo al Club de los Perdedores.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y nos vemos en el siguiente cap la próxima semana. 
> 
> ¡Hasta entonces!


End file.
